


浇花

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: OOC/注意避雷一发完





	浇花

“不要动我的花啦——”

阳台上裸着上半身的男人动作一顿，身后是太阳微弱的光线，虽然还不足以给他镀上一层金边，但这个人大概自带光芒。完美的身材和恰到好处的光线，即使穿着全黑的直男款运动裤，也让堂本刚觉得自己是在看展出的雕塑。

可就是这个雕塑美男，手上拿着的喷壶放也不是不放也不是，甚至被训斥后表情有些委屈。

堂本刚一大早醒来，摸到身边的床铺是冰凉的。他迷迷糊糊走出卧室，就看到那人正拿着喷壶，给自己昨天才浇过水的植物喷水。

情急之下直接喊了出来。好像有点凶了。

“我昨天才浇过啦……”

怀柔一下，使用堂本光一最受不了的细声细语。

 

“我看…叶子有点干……”

被定住的人这才放下喷壶，支支吾吾的解释。

“好啦你不用喷了，我洗个脸去做早饭…”

还没睡醒，说话不仅细声细语，还黏黏糊糊的。

堂本光一缓慢踱步到堂本刚身边，身体微微前倾，用自己的肩膀碰了一下对方的——

“我不是故意的……

“我不知道你的花怎么浇……”

 

“那你干嘛还要浇？”

堂本刚转身走进卫生间，堂本光一也跟着进去。在他把头发扎起来的过程中，光一主动给牙杯里接好了水，又在他拿起牙刷后递上牙膏。

“你今天怎么起来这么早？”

“就是起来早了不知道干嘛，不好意思…”

一边说一边将双手环上了堂本刚的腰，带着些胡茬的下巴放在肩膀上。亲密的动作完全带走了堂本刚的思考，他根本没发现堂本光一一直在答非所问。

 

堂本刚从镜子里，看着他和堂本光一这样随意又温暖的挨在一起。

他们用共同的洗发水，成对的牙刷，同一把梳子，一瓶护手霜，一样的保湿乳，不同色的毛巾虽然分开使用，但堂本光一却都在用自己的擦手，本人的一直是放着放着就干了的状态，坚硬的样子，被堂本刚讽刺为凶器。

这是他们共同的生活。

想到这些他哪里还会生堂本光一的气呢，其实本来也就不气的啊。

任由身后的人抱着自己到刷完牙，在他低头漱口的时候也靠着过来。生怕怀里的人突然消失的可爱模样，惹得堂本刚差点喷一口水出来。

拿起毛巾擦了擦嘴巴，没有放下，就以这样捂嘴的状态转过身，堂本光一也配合的抬起下巴，但双手还是环着腰不放。

“你今早怎么了？”

毛巾也没能掩盖堂本刚的害羞和疑惑，大眼睛一眨一眨藏着笑意，声音被捂得闷闷的。在堂本光一眼里，完全就是一副在说“我知道你爱我但是这么多年了怎么就突然说起这个——”的样子。

“没什么，就是想抱抱你…”

说完又要把头蹭过来，被堂本刚推开来。好看的嘴唇撅起来发出抗议。

 

“我没有生气哦，刚才就是起床气而已……那么早醒来你不在，床也是凉的……”

“那我果然还是在剛的身边比较好吗？”

突然就来劲了，眼睛都睁大了，激动的问堂本刚。

比较好？他这是跟什么做对比呢……浇花？

堂本刚突然明白了，这是堂本光一的撒娇。

虽然不明白为什么，但这个人确实看起来需要被爱一下。

 

“光一老师……”

双臂环上堂本光一的脖颈，主动抱住了对方。

“我爱你哟～”

“mua～”

在喉结处印下一个吻。

 

然后堂本光一就笑了，喉结处肌肉发痒的笑，害羞的笑，仿佛计谋得逞一般的笑，高兴的笑，开心的笑，充满爱意的笑。

“说！你是不是骗吻的！？”

堂本刚突然正色道，吓得沉浸于温暖爱意的人抖了一抖。

“没有，我怎么可能——我还需要——我想要你吻我还要骗的吗！！！”

堂本刚靠在盥洗台上抬头望着慌张的人傻笑。

“你看你，你才是想骗我……我……那个那个——不知道说什么好的吧！”

果然嘴皮子功夫不如自己。

“早饭吃什么？你做吧？”

小逗怡情，就皮这一下。

堂本刚想。

 

“好啊，你想吃什么？”

“噫？堂本光一——”

堂本刚挤洗面奶的手停了下来。

“我突然反应过来，你一大早起来不先去做饭，浇什么花啊？”

光一老师哑口无言。

“这么多年了哪见你管过我的花？”

这不，话题又回来了，为什么要浇花？

 

“就是…那个……嗯……想多接近你一点……”

给脸上搓洗面奶的人笑了，这算什么理由。

在一起这么多年，有很多大小事情意见都不同。不懂养花算什么，他没要堂本光一一定懂，就像堂本光一的很多事他也不懂一样。

 

“怎么就突然想接近我了？我们距离还不够近吗？”

说完还拿圆润的小屁股撞了一下堂本光一的重要部位，调戏他的眼神完全是在惹事。

在低头冲泡沫的时候又被抱住了。

“还让不让人好好洗脸了啊——”

真不知道这个人今早是受什么刺激了，老夫老妻了一大把年纪突然这么肉麻。

“好啦好啦，要我说几次才好，你赶快去做饭吧——”

 

堂本光一最后在他最喜欢的堂本刚的后颈处亲了一口。

“那再说一次好不好，你再说一次我就去做饭～”

堂本刚也拿他没办法，三两下冲了泡沫，就转身向堂本光一。他觉得猫洗脸都比自己今早洗得干净，可是有什么办法呢——

“我—爱—你——”

仗着喜欢，就是可以让爱人连洗脸都比猫快。

“我也是！”

“快去做饭啦——”

所以早饭到底吃的什么呢？

 

 

 

感谢看到这里的你  
❤(ӦｖӦ｡)


End file.
